Unexpected Love
by RKOxLOVESxME
Summary: Randy Orton is the biggest player in the WWE. Rebecca Sullivan is a single mom trying to deal with her violent ex. After they meet Randy instantly takes a liking to her. Will she be the one to make his playboy days history? Featuring: Randy, John, 2 OC's
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my third fanfic. I hope you all like it. I own no WWE stars. I only own Rebecca Sullivan, Tabatha Sullivan, Derek Crane, Justin Sullivan, and any other future OC's there may be.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1**

Rebecca Sullivan was sitting on the couch in her three bedroom apartment that she had been sharing with her older sister, Tabatha, for about two years now. After the death of their father Taby had decided that they should move out of their house. Becca never understood why seeing as how the house was paid off, but Taby had insisted they move. Her excuse was that they needed another room for Justin, Becca's now two year old son, but she could see that there was something else going on. Since Becca trusted her older sister more than anyone she decided to just go and never asked Taby any further about her reasons.

Today was Becca's day off and she was spending it with Justin. Taby was in school still, but she would be getting home any minute now.

"Mommy, we play ball?" Justin asked staring up at her with his innocent little eyes that she could never say no to.

"Sure baby." She answered with a smile.

Just as Becca began getting Justin into his coat she heard her cell going off. She grabbed it out of her pocket without checking the caller ID and answered it.

"Hello?"

"When am I going to see my son?" That familiar malicious voice asked her.

"Um lemme think about that…" She said sarcastically. "How about never!"

"You whore! You can't keep me from seeing my son!" He roared.

"Fuck you, Derek!"

"I already did, remember? That's how we got Derek Jr."

"His name is Justin and you will never see him!"

"Oh I will. Trust me. I will get him and make it so you will never see him. I'll do the same thing to you that you're doing to me." He answered evilly and hung up right after.

Becca stared at the phone and her eyes were brimming with tears that she would not allow to fall in front of her son. She was soon snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Justin say something. She blinked the tears away furiously and looked down at him.

"What was that, sweetie?" She asked.

"Mommy we go play now?"

"Yeah we go play now." She smiled and answered him. She led him out the door and they walked to the local park.

* * *

"So is your family coming to Survivor Series?" Randy Orton asked his best friend John Cena while they were on the plane to the next city RAW would be in; Houston, Texas. 

"Yeah." John answered.

"Is Amanda coming too?"

John smiled. "She sure is. Man, I can't wait to see her. It's been like a month now since we last saw each other."

"And lord knows you need to get laid. You've been acting like you had a stick shoved up your ass for the last month. For a minute there I actually thought you were PMSing." Randy laughed.

John rolled his eyes. "I can't help it if I miss her."

"I just don't understand how you refuse all those women who throw themselves at you. It's not like Amanda will ever know."

"You would understand if you had a girlfriend." John replied.

Randy laughed. "Yeah right! Randy Orton with one woman. That's a funny thought."

John laughed too. "You're right. You can't keep one woman even if your life depended on it."

"If I wanted to I could, but there's really no point in it. If a different chick wants me every night then who am I to deny her that pleasure?" Randy said cockily.

John laughed at his friend. "You are so full of yourself sometimes. I bet you that you couldn't last a week with just one chick."

"Like I said if I wanted to I could, but I prefer the different pleasures that each one of those groupies can offer me. It would be boring with just one girl all the time."

"I'm serious. I bet you couldn't do it."

Randy laughed. "You wanna put money on my love life…or lack thereof for that matter?"

"Yeah. It should be funny to see."

Randy thought about it for a minute. "I dunno."

"Scared?" John teased.

Randy scoffed. "I'm not scared. I just don't know if I want to limit my penis to one woman."

"Nice, Randy, real nice."

Randy shrugged. "What? I'm serious."

"I know." John answered. "So are you gonna do it?

"How much are we putting on this?" Randy asked.

John smirked. "We aren't putting any money on it."

Randy looked at him confused. "I thought you wanted to—"

"Oh there's gonna be a bet, but there are gonna be stipulations other than money."

"Why?"

"Because I have money. This is just for my amusement to see if you can do this."

"Ok, then. What are the terms?"

"If I win then you have to…go up to Stephanie McMahon and kiss her." John smirked.

"You won't win." Randy said thinking that he had no choice but to win now, because if he lost then he would have to kiss the boss' daughter, not to mention his friend's wife.

"Sure I won't." John said rolling his eyes.

Randy smiled. "And if I win…you have to sleep with another woman."

"Are you fucking kidding me? I can't cheat on Amanda."

"So you think you're gonna lose? Smart boy, John."

"I never said that—"

"Then what's the problem? If you think you're gonna win, why not agree to this? You're the one who wanted to do this in the first place." Randy said arrogantly.

"Fine. But know that you will lose."

"Mhmm, sure I will." Randy rolled his eyes. "Now, when do we start?"

"As soon as this plane lands you gotta start lookin'. Once you find someone you gotta be with them and no one else for seven days."

"But we aren't in more than one city for seven days…the most we're gonna be in Houston is three."

"Well, it looks like I already won, now don't it?" John said smugly.

"No. I'll figure it out." Randy replied.

They finally arrived at the airport and got off the plane. Randy and John grabbed their bags and headed to their hotel.

* * *

**A/N: So that was chapter one. Please tell me what you think of my new story by reviewing it. Thanks guys:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rebecca headed back to the apartment with Justin at about four thirty and figured that Taby would already be home from school. She worked first shift in the morning and went to classes in the afternoon and was usually home by four. But when she got there, Taby wasn't home.

She took Justin's coat off and he ran to his toy chest in the living room and dumped everything out. After she took her coat off, she decided to call Taby.

"Hey, Hun. What's up?" Taby asked when she answered her phone.

"Where are you?"

"After class, Joey asked me to go out for lunch."

"Again? That's the third time this week. Are you sure it's not serious?"

"It's just lunch, Becca. It's not like he's proposing."

"Not yet at least." Becca joked.

"I've known Joey for a year and in that year we have always been good friends. It's nothing more."

"Mhmm. Sure."

"Becca." Taby said sternly.

"Oh alright. Friends, I got it." She replied huffily.

She really wanted her sister to be happy and find a guy that was good for her, but Taby had never really been that serious about any guy. She just went out as "friends" as she would always say. Becca never understood her sister's reasoning, but she always accepted them. She just wanted her sister to be happy and find love.

"So I'll be home soon. I just gotta drop some books off at the library and I'll be there. You need anything while I'm out?"

"Um yeah. Justin's outta those little frozen dinner thingy's. Can you pick up a few?"

"Sure. See ya."

"K. Bye." Becca said and flipped her phone shut. After she got off the phone Justin came up to her.

"Mommy, I hungry."

"Ok, Mommy's gonna make us some lunch." She replied and went into the kitchen to make something.

Becca was just about to start making some Mac and Cheese, but stopped when she heard someone knock on the door. She put the box down on the counter and went to go answer it, but regretted that she didn't look first.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed.

"I came to see my son."

"I said no! Now, leave before I call the cops."

"Call the fucking cops, Bitch. I'll tell them how you won't give me the right I have to see my kid!" He angrily yelled.

"Go ahead, and then I'll tell them how you aren't paying child support."

"Fuck you, Becca. Now, let me in!"

"NO!" Before she could shut the door, Justin tugged on her shirt."

"Mommy, I hungry." He said.

Becca was about to tell him to go inside, but didn't get the chance because Derek spoke.

"Hi. Do you know who I am?" He asked Justin charmingly.

Justin looked at him and hid behind Becca's leg. "No. Mommy said no talking to stangers." He replied shyly.

"Justin, go inside so I can make lunch."

"No wait. I'm your daddy." Derek said quickly.

Justin shook his head. "No daddy's gone."

"I'm right here, son."

"Justin go inside, now!" Becca said firmly while trying to shut the door, but couldn't because Derek stuck his foot in the jamb so it wouldn't close.

Justin did as his mother said and Derek glared at Becca. "Bitch, you better let me see my boy."

"Just because you know how to go around spreading it does not make him your son!" She hissed.

"Oh yes it does and I have every right to see him!" He yelled and pushed his way inside.

He went over to Justin and was about to start talking to him, but what Becca said stopped him.

"Derek, I'm calling the cops. Now leave!" She said dialing it on her phone.

Derek stormed over to her and yanked the phone from her hands and threw it into a wall. It shattered into pieces. Before Becca could even blink she felt the blood from her mouth dripping from where Derek smacked her and spit her lip. She grabbed the side of her face and spoke to Justin.

"Baby, go upstairs, now."

Justin did as he was told and crawled up the stairs.

"Get out of my fucking apartment you fucking asshole!" She screamed at him.

"Why should I?" He sneered hatefully.

Becca and Derek were so preoccupied that they didn't even hear Taby walk in. "Because I'm calling the cops. Now do as she says and leave you fucking dick!"

Derek looked from Taby to Becca and back to Taby again. "Whatever, but you mark my words, bitch," He said looking hatefully at Becca, "I will get my son!"

"Yeah yeah, jackass, leave now!" Taby yelled harshly.

After Taby slammed the door she went over to Becca. "How the hell did this happen?" She asked.

"He came by to see Justin. I tried to get rid of him, but things got out of hand."

"I'll say." Taby replied inspecting Becca's lip. "He freaking hit you…again!"

Becca walked past Taby. "I know. I don't hear or fucking see him for two months and BOOM! He just shows up."

"Why didn't you call the cops?"

"I tried! He fucking threw my phone and broke it!" Becca yelled pointing at the mess on the floor.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Taby asked.

"Sorry." Becca sighed

"Are you going to call the cops now?" Taby asked after a moment of silence.

"What's the fucking point? He'll be out in another couple weeks and back at it again. Just like always."

"We have a restraining order on him so that's a violation. He'll be in for longer this time."

Becca looked at her sister. "Yeah, but for how much longer? He'll be back and there's nothing I can do about that except protect my son."

Taby sighed in defeat knowing that her sister was right. "Speaking of Justin, where is he?"

Becca realized that her son was probably terrified and alone upstairs right now. "Oh my God. I sent him upstairs. I better get him." She said quickly and ran up the stairs.

When she found him, he was under her bed. "Jay? You comin' out?"

"Is monster gone?" He asked scared.

"Yeah baby. Monster's gone now. Mommy's here, its ok." She said soothingly and he came out and wrapped his tiny arms around her neck.

He looked at her. "Mommy's got boo-boo." He said placing his little fingers on her busted lip.

"Mommy's fine. Are you ok?" She asked concerned.

"I'm fine. I love you, Mommy." He smiled at her.

Becca squeezed her son in a hug and let her tears fall. Not because she was sad or scared for herself, but because her son had to go through this and as much as she tried to protect him that just wasn't enough.

"I love you, too, Jay. I love you so much."

* * *

Randy had been thinking all day about the bet he had with John. How the hell was he supposed to find one woman and stick with her for a week? Then it hit him that he could hook up with one of the divas. It's not like he hadn't been down that road already. Randy thought of the perfect candidate and decided to head over to her hotel room. When he got there he knocked on the door. 

"Hey Randy. What's up?"

"Hey, beautiful." He smirked.

"Is there something I can do for you?" She smiled at him.

"As a matter of fact there is."

"And what's that?" She asked.

"Why don't we go in your room and talk about this."

She stepped aside and Randy walked in.

"So what is it?" She asked.

"John and I have this sort of bet thing going on and I need your help with it."

"What can I do?"

"Be with me for seven days straight."

"Excuse me?" She said raising her eyebrow.

"John bet me that I couldn't be with one woman for a week and I took the bet. But if I lose I have to kiss Steph."

"And you want me to be your…girlfriend?"

"Yeah, just for a week though."

"Um I guess I can do that." She replied.

"Really?"

"Sure why not?"

Randy grabbed her and pulled her in for a quick kiss. "Thank you so much!" He said.

She smiled. "You're welcome so much." She leaned up and kissed him. "What d'ya say we seal the deal."

Randy raised his eyebrow and smirked. "I have to meet John at the gym in twenty minutes."

She grabbed him by his belt loop and brought him over to her bed. She kissed him and shoved him down and straddled his lap.

She bent down to whisper in his ear. "I only need ten."

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Becca's Birthday…3 days later…

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Becca/Mommy, happy birthday to you."

Becca opened her eyes at the two familiar singing voices that were in her room. When she got up she saw Taby and Justin sitting on her bed with big grinning faces; Taby holding an envelope and Justin holding a messy wrapped gift.

"Morning Birthday girl." Taby said cheerfully and hugged her sister.

Becca smiled. "Morning."

"Mommy!" Justin squealed. "Happy birday!" He jumped into her lap and wrapped his arms around her neck in a big hug.

Becca hugged him back. "Thank you love."

"Mommy open open open!" Justin said excitedly; thrusting his gift in her face.

"Ok, ok calm down, buddy. I will." She said smiling at him.

Becca took the gift from her son and began unwrapping it. Once opened it revealed the best present she's ever gotten. It was a picture of Becca and Justin in a beautiful sterling silver frame that said "I Love My Mommy" engraved at the top.

"Oh, sweetie, it's beautiful! I love it! Thank you." Becca said and kissed her son on the forehead.

"You're elcome Mommy. Aunty helped." He beamed.

Becca and Taby laughed. "Really? I would have never guessed." She said.

"Ok now my turn." Taby smiled.

"You didn't have to get me anything."

Taby rolled her eyes. "Fine if you don't want—"

"I didn't say I didn't want it…all I said was you didn't have to." Becca said innocently.

Taby smiled at her little sister. "Ok, here." She said handing her the envelope.

Becca wondered what her sister got her. She always got her such thoughtful gifts every year because she had to make do with the money she had which wasn't too much. And every year Becca loved it. She figured this year was the same and couldn't wait to see what it was. But what she got was way more than she ever expected in a million years.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed. "OH MY GOD!!!!!!"

Taby laughed. "So I take it you like it?"

"I love it!" She shrieked. "But how? I mean this is really expensive."

"You're worth it."

"I cannot believe that you got me tickets to Survivor Series _and_ RAW!" She said excitedly again.

"Well believe it cuz I did."

"When did you get them?"

"Months ago. I mean I don't like wrestling and I never understood your love for it, but you were always talking about how Survivor Series was so close to us since it was in Boston this year and I figured it would be the perfect present since it was close to your eighteenth birthday."

"Wow. This is just…wow." Becca said in complete awe.

"But that's not all. You get to stay in the same hotel as the WWE stars and you get to stay all week from the twenty first to the twenty seventh."

"How did you manage all of this?"

"I waited in line for the tickets a while ago to get us front row and the hotel arrangements were done by Joey."

"Joey?"

"Yeah. His mother works for a hotel company and I talked to him about this and he hooked me up."

"If you don't marry him…I will! He's the best. I gotta thank him."

"Yeah. He surprised me when he told me he actually got us reservations."

"I can't wait!"

After a moment of silence Taby spoke. "So I did it."

"Huh?" Becca said confused.

Taby looked at Justin. "Jay, you wanna go play in your room, buddy, so mommy and aunty can talk, please?"

Justin nodded his head and climbed out of the bed and went into his room; it was between Becca and Taby's room.

"The cops put Derek away. Since he violated the restraining order they put him away for three months this time. Plus he hit you so that's what made the sentence longer. I called yesterday and they picked him up."

"Three months will go by so fast."

"It's all they could do."

"And it's never enough."

"I know, Hun, but we are trying so hard to move out of here. We just don't have the money. But we will one day." Taby said sympathetically.

"He'll just find us again."

Taby had no idea what to say to her sister. She hated that Derek was being an asshole and hurting her. She wished they could move far away from Connecticut sooner, but there was no way without the money and plus transferring schools in her junior year was not smart. As soon as she graduated medical school, she was taking Becca and Justin far away from Derek.

Taby patted Becca on the leg and changed the subject. "Come on, let's get dressed and go out for your birthday breakfast."

Becca smiled at her sister and got out of bed and went into the shower. She was so excited about her gift from her sister that she promised herself that she would not let Derek getting back out in three months distract her and bring her down. She would enjoy that time and she would enjoy herself when she left for Boston in five days.

* * *

"Candice? As in Candice Michelle? Dude, how the hell did that happen?" John asked Randy. 

They had left Houston that afternoon and now they had just landed in Seattle, Washington for RAW that night. Randy and John were in the gym working out and Randy finally told John who he was with.

"Yeah. The day we landed in Texas we met up and we've been going strong ever since." Randy joked.

John laughed. "Three days is going strong?"

Randy got off the treadmill and went to the bench press. "Dude, spot me."

"Yeah." John replied and went over to Randy.

"For me three days is going strong." Randy said.

"You think those three days will turn into seven?" John asked.

"I _know_ those three days will turn into seven." Randy said cockily.

"Sure. And just so you know…while you're with her you can't be with anyone else."

"I know. And I won't be."

"I can't believe you got Candice. What did you do? Bribe her?"

"Ha-ha, very funny, John. Don't hate because when I tell a woman to do me she actually does me."

"You are so sick, dude."

"Lucky is more like it."

"Wait till one day you actually find someone you wanna be with."

"That will never happen."

"It will. Trust me it will because I used to think like you do."

"I know. You were so fun back then."

"Shut up."

"Well all I gotta say is its only a matter of time before you cheat on Amanda."

"I won't lose."

"No man. What I mean is its really only a matter of time before you cheat. A man has needs and sooner or later it will hit you that one woman gets boring after a while." Randy said as he sat up and toweled himself off.

"I'm not like that."

"You'll see."

John rolled his eyes. "Whatever, man. So you wanna grab a quick bite before we hit the arena?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Randy said and he and John walked back to their rooms to shower and change.

* * *

**A/N: HEY GUYS. HOPE YOU LIKED IT. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. THANKS :D**


End file.
